1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds called drechsleranols, which are formed by the microorganism Drechslera australlensis, ST 003360, DSM 14003, or a fungus ST 004112, DSM 14524, which has not been determined more closely taxonomically, during fermentation, a process for the preparation of these compounds, their use as pharmaceutical compositions, and their use for the treatment and/or prophyloxis of degenerative neuropathies, for example, Alzheimer""s disease, or psychiatric disorders, such as depression, sleep disturbances or seasonal affective disorder.
2. Description of the Art
Alzheimer""s disease is a neuropsychiatric disorder which mainly occurs in elderly people. The disease is manifested by a multitude of symptoms which includes memory disorders, reduced perceptivity, orientation disorders, speech disorders, disorders of coordinated thought, etc. In Alzheimer""s patients, characteristic neurohistological changes are found in the brain, such as, for example, deposits of xe2x80x9camyloid plaquesxe2x80x9d and also a degeneration of the neurofibrils in the nerve cells (xe2x80x9cfibrillar bundlesxe2x80x9d). These neurohistological changes are characteristic, but nonspecific, since they also occur to a smaller extent in the normal aging process.
At present no causal treatment, but only symptomatic treatment, is possible for Alzheimer""s disease. Currently available medicaments only delay the course of the disease, but they are not able to cure it. The group consisting of the centrally active acetylcholinesterase inhibitors (Tacrin(copyright), Donepezil(copyright), Rivastigmin(copyright), Galantamin(copyright)), currently offers the most important therapeutic approach, since for the memory-relevant structures, which are impaired to a considerable extent in Alzheimer""s disease, cholinergic signal transmission plays a great role. These medicaments, however, can only be employed in the early and middle stages of the disease and they act to increase the concentration of acetylcholine in the information-transmitting synapses of the brain. If there is too severe damage to the neurons, i.e. in the late stage of the disease, these compounds are no longer effective. Other substances whose use has been investigated are estrogens, nonsteroidal analgesics, antioxidants and nerve growth factors (NGF).
It is estimated that at present there are approximately one million people in the Federal Republic of Germany who are suffering from Alzheimer""s disease. This figure will presumably increase still further in the next few years on account of the increasing life expectancy of the population. Novel substances for the treatment of this disorder are therefore urgently needed.
The group consisting of the c-Jun N-terminal kinases (JNKs) are protein kinases which are activated by oxidative stress. So far, it is known that only JNK-3 (in contrast to JNK-1 and JNK-2) is expressed in the neurons of the human brain. There are indications that the JNKs have an influence on cell death. This cell death (or apoptosis) is probably the causal mechanism of the death of the neurons in the brain of Alzheimer""s patients (Kumagae et al., Mol. Brain Res. (1999), 67(1), 10-7). The activation of c-Jun N-terminal kinase is one step in this mechanism. Inhibition at this position in the biological cascade of apoptotic events should thus prevent apoptosis, and thereby counteract the development of Alzheimer""s disease and halt the progress of the disease.
A further aspect of the present invention is the treatment and/or prohylaxis of psychiatric disorder. Circadian rhythms are generated by internal or endogenous timers (circadian clocks) which are present in a peat variety of organisms. The circadian clock is important for the maintenance of the biological rhythm. The circadian clock is self-sustaining and constant, even in total darkness, but it can be synchronized by external sign a, such as, for example, changes in the light or the temperature. The internal clock controls is the daily fluctuations of behavior, activity, food intake, the sleeping/walking cycle as well as physiological changes such as, for example, hormone secretion and change in the body temperature (Keesler at aL, Neuroreport (2000), 11(5). 951-955). Period (PER) is a central protein of this circadian clock, which is subject to daily variations with spec: to its concentration or its phosphorylation state. The phosphorylation of human PER1 (hPER1) by the enzyme human casein kinase 1 epsilon (hCK1xcex5) causes a decrease in the protein stability of hPER1. Phosphorylated hPER1 has a half life of approximately 12 hrs, whereas unphosphorylated hPER1 remains stable in cells for longer than 24 hours. Thus, modulation of hPER1 protein is clinically of importance especially in diseases which are associated with a disorder of the internal clock, such as, for example, depression (Souetre E. al., Annales medico-physiologiques, 1985, 143(9), 845-870). sleep disturbances or seasonal affective disorder. For the treatment of depression, monoamine oxidase inhibitors and inhibitors of the reuptake of noradrenaline and/or serotonin into the axoplasma (e.g. tricyclic antidepressants) are currently available; however, their exact mechanism of antidepressant action hitherto has not been clarified. With Inhibitor of hCK1xcex5, one would have available a now active principle for the treatment of psychiatric disorders, such as, for example, sleep disturbances, seasonal affective disorder and, in particular, depression.
The invention relates to a compound of the formula (I) 
wherein:
R is H, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94(CH(OR2))5xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR2;
R1 and R2 independently are H, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl or C6-C10-aryl, wherein said C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl or C6-C10-aryl are optionally mono- or disubstituted by xe2x80x94OH, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C2-C6-alkenyl, C6-C10-aryl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2-C6-alkenyl, xe2x80x94NH2 or halogen, wherein said xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C2-C6-alkenyl, C6-C10-aryl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl and xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2-C6-alkenyl substitutents are optionally substituted by xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl) or xe2x95x90NOH; or a stereoisomeric form thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
C1-C6-alkyl is a straight- or branched-chain alkyl having 1 to 6 C atoms, preferably having 1 to 4 C atoms, e.g. methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, tert-butyl and hexyl.
C2-C6-alkenyl is a straight- or branched-chain alkenyl having 2 to 6 C atoms, which is mono-, di- or triunsaturated, e.g. allyl, crotyl, 1-propenyl, penta-1,3-dienyl and pentenyl.
C2-C6-alkynyl is a straight- or branched-chain alkynyl having 2 to 6 C atoms, which is mono- or di-unsaturated, e.g. propynyl, butynyl and pentynyl.
C6-C10-aryl is an aryl group having 6 to 10 C atoms, e.g. phenyl, benzyl or 1- or 2-naphthyl, which can also be optionally substituted, for example by halogen, such as chlorine, bromine, or fluorine, by alkyl having 1-4 C atoms, preferably methyl, by hydroxyl, by alkoxy having 1-4 C atoms, in particular methoxy, or by trifluoromethyl.
As used herein, the substituent xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl) is defined as an amide wherein C1-C6-alkyl is a straight- or branched-chain alkyl having 1 to 6 C atoms, preferably having 1 to 4 C atoms, e.g. methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, tert-butyl and hexyl.
As used herein, xe2x80x98stereoisomerxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98stereoisomeric formxe2x80x99 is a general term used for all isomers of individual molecules that differ only in the orientation of their atoms in space. The term stereoisomer includes mirror image isomers (enantiomers), mixtures of mirror image isomers (racemates, racemic mixtures), geometric (cis/trans or E/Z) isomers, and isomers of compounds with more than one chiral center that are not mirror images of one another (diastereoisomers).
As used herein, xe2x80x98Rxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Sxe2x80x99 are used as commonly used in organic chemistry to denote specific configuration of a chiral center. The term xe2x80x98Rxe2x80x99 (rectus) refers to that configuration of a chiral center with a clockwise relationship of group priorities (highest to second lowest) when viewed along the bond toward the lowest priority group. The term xe2x80x98Sxe2x80x99 (sinister) refers to that configuration of a chiral center with a counterclockwise relationship of group priorities (highest to second lowest) when viewed along the bond toward the lowest priority group. The priority of groups is based upon sequence rules wherein prioritization is first based on atomic number (in order of decreasing atomic number). A listing and discussion of priorities is contained in Stereochemistry of Organic Compounds, Ernest L. Eliel, Samuel H. Wilen and Lewis N. Mander, editors, Wiley-Interscience, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, 1994.
In addition to the (R)-(S) system, the older D-L system may also be used herein to denote absolute configuration, especially with reference to amino acids. In this system a Fischer projection formula is oriented so that the number 1 carbon of the main chain is at the top. The prefix xe2x80x98Dxe2x80x99 is used to represent the absolute configuration of the isomer in which the functional (determining) group is on the right side of the carbon at the chiral center and xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99, that of the isomer in which it is on the left.
As used herein, xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
As used herein, xe2x80x98treatxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98treatingxe2x80x99 means any treatment, including but not limited to, alleviating symptoms, eliminating the causation of the symptoms either on a temporary or permanent basis, or to preventing or slowing the appearance of symptoms and progression of the named disease, disorder or condition.
As described herein, the term xe2x80x98patientxe2x80x99 refers to a warm blooded animal such as a mammal which is afflicted with a particular disease, disorder or condition. It is explicitly understood that guinea pigs, dogs, cats, rats, mice, horses, cattle, sheep, and humans are examples of animals within the scope of the meaning of the term.
As used herein, xe2x80x98diseasexe2x80x99 refers to an illness, sickness or an interruption, cessation or disorder of body functions, systems or organs.
As used herein, xe2x80x98disorderxe2x80x99 refers to a disturbance of function, structure or both resulting from a genetic or embryologic failure in development, or from exogenous factors such as poison, injury or disease.
As used herein, xe2x80x98prophylaxisxe2x80x99 refers to the prevention of disease.
As used herein, xe2x80x98pharmaceutical carrierxe2x80x99 refers to known pharmaceutical excipients useful in formulating pharmaceutically active compounds for administration, and which are substantially nontoxic and nonsensitizing under conditions of use. The exact proportion of these excipients is determined by the solubility and chemical properties of the active compound, the chosen route of administration as well as standard pharmaceutical practice.
As used in the examples and preparations the terms used therein shall ha the meanings indicated as follows: Me (methyl), Et (ethyl), Ph (phony!), Et3N (triethylamine), DMF (dimethylformamide), DMSO (dimethylsulfoxide), rt (room temperature), min or mim. (minutes), h (hours), UV (ultraviolet), LC-MS (liquid chromatography mass spectrometry), t-Boc or Boc (tert-butoxycarbonyl), TFA (trifluoro acetic acid). HOAc (acetic acid), EtOAc (ethyl acetate), g (gram), mg (milligram), xcexcg (microgram), ng (nanogram), mL (milliliter), xcexcL (microliter), L (liter); HPLC (high-performance liquid chromatography), TLC layer chromatography); rpm (revolutions per minute), g/L (grams per liter), L/min (liters per minute), mL/min (milliliters per minute), M (molar), mM (millimolar), xcexcM (micromolar), xcexcCi (microCurie), CPM (counts per minute), mm (millimeter), xcexc (micron), nm (nanometer), xc2x0 C. (degrees Celsius), and K (Kelvin).
The invention preferably relates to a compound of the formula (I), wherein R is H or a group of the formula xe2x80x94(CH(OR2))5xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR2, R1 and R2 are independently H or C1-C6-alkyl, or a stereoisomeric form and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention more preferably relates to a compound of the formula (I), wherein R is a group of the formula xe2x80x94(CH(OR2))5xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR2, and R1 and R2 are H, or a stereoisomeric form and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. Such a compound is described by formula (II): 
A further embodiment of the invention is a compound of the formula (I), wherein R and R1 are H, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. Such a compound is described by formula. (III): 
Chiral centers in the compounds of the formulae (I) and (II) can be present, if not stated otherwise, in the R or in the S configuration. The invention relates both to the optically pure compounds and to mixtures of stereoisomers, such as mixtures of enantiomers and mixtures of diastereomers, in any ratio.
The invention furthermore relates to obvious chemical equivalents of the compounds of the formula (I), (II) or (III).
Obvious chemical equivalents of the compounds according to the invention are compounds which have the same activity as the compounds according to the invention and exhibit a slight chemical difference or are converted into the compounds according to the invention under mild conditions. Obvious chemical equivalents include, for example, ethers, esters, reduction products and complexes of the compounds according to the invention.
For example, one or more hydroxyl groups of the compounds of the formula (I), (II) or (III) can be etherified, for example with a C1-C6-alcohol by addition of acid, or esterified with an activated acid, for example, acid chlorides or other activated acid derivatives. It is further possible, for example, for one or more double bonds of the compound of the formula (I), (II) or (III) to be reduced using a suitable reductant, for example, H2/Pd.
The phenol groups of the compounds according to the invention can furthermore form chelates with mono- or polyvalent cations. Compounds which contain chelate-forming phenol groups moreover have an antioxidant effect (N. Sugihara et al., Journal of Health Science 2001, 47(2), 99-106). Antioxidants (oxidation inhibitors) are organic compounds which inhibit or prevent undesired changes in the substances to be protected caused by the effects of oxygen. Antioxidants are needed, for example, in plastics for protection against aging, in fats for protection against rancidity, in oils against resinification, in aromatic substances against deterioration in odor, in foodstuffs, in pharmaceuticals, etc. The action of the antioxidants is usually that they act as radical scavengers for the free radicals occurring in the oxidation. The compounds of the formulae (I), (II) and (III) can therefore also be used as chelating agents and as antioxidants.
The abovementioned methods for derivatization are described in textbooks such as Jerry March, Advanced Organic Chemistry, John Wiley and Sons, 4th Edition, 1992. In order to carry out derivatization reactions selectively, it can be advantageous to introduce suitable protective groups in a manner well known to one skilled in the art before the derivatization reaction. The protective groups are removed after the derivatization reaction by methods well known to one skilled in the art, and then the reaction product is purified.
The compounds of the formulae (I), (II) and (III), and the obvious chemical equivalents thereof, can be converted into the corresponding pharmaceutically acceptable salts according to methods well known to one skilled in the art.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds according to the invention are understood as meaning both inorganic and organic salts, such as are described in Remingtons Pharmaceutical Sciences (17th edition, page 1418 [1985]). Possible salts are, in particular, alkali metal, ammonium and alkaline earth metal salts, salts with pharmaceutically acceptable amines, and salts with inorganic or organic acids such as, for example, HCl, HBr, H2SO4, maleic acid, and fumaric acid.
The invention additionally relates to a compound of the molecular formula C26H24O9, characterized by the 1H-NMR and 13C-NMR data according to table 2 (vide infra), or a stereoisomeric form and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention additionally relates to a compound of the molecular formula C20H12O3, characterized by the 1H-NMR and 13C-NMR data according to table 3 (vide infra), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention additionally relates to a compound of the formula (II), obtainable by fermentation of ST 003360 (DSM 14093) or of a variant and/or mutants of ST 003360 (DSM 14093) in a culture medium until the compound of the formula (II) accumulates in the culture broth, subsequent isolation of the compound of the formula (II), and, optionally, conversion into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention additionally relates to a compound of the formula (III), obtainable by fermentation of ST 004112 (DSM 14524) or of a variant and/or mutants of ST 004112 (DSM 14524) in a culture medium until the compound of the formula (III) accumulates in the culture medium, subsequent isolation of the compound of the formula (III), and, optionally, conversion into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention moreover relates to a compound of the formula (I), obtainable by fermentation of ST 003360 (DSM 14093) or of a variant and/or mutants of ST 003360 (DSM 14093) in a culture medium until the compound of the formula (II) accumulates in the culture broth, subsequent isolation of the compound of the formula (II), or fermentation of ST 004112 (DSM 14524) or of a variant and/or mutants of ST 004112 (DSM 14524) in a culture medium until the compound of the formula (III) accumulates in the culture medium, subsequent isolation of the compound of the formula (III), and subsequent conversion of a compound of formula 11 or formula III into a compound of the formula (I), and, optionally, conversion into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An isolate of Drechslera australiensis, ST 003360, was deposited in the Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen (German Collection of Microorganisms and Cell Cultures) GmbH (DSM), Mascheroder Weg 1B, 38124 Brunswick, Germany according to the rules of the Budapest convention on the 28.02.2001 under the following number: DSM 14093.
The strain Drechslera australiensis, ST 003360, DSM 14093, has a dark black-brown mycelium and has no further characteristic features.
An isolate of a hitherto taxonomically undetermined fungus, ST 004112, was deposited in the Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen GmbH (DSM), Mascheroder Weg 1B, 38124 Brunswick, Germany according to the rules of the Budapest convention under the following number: DSM 14524.
The strain ST 004112, DSM 14524, is gray to black on malt agar. The strain was isolated from a soil sample from French Guyana.
The invention furthermore relates to a process for the preparation of the compound of formula (II), which comprises culturing the microorganism ST 003360 (DSM 14093) or a variant and/or mutant of ST 003360 (DSM 14093) in an aqueous nutrient medium, isolating and purifying a compound of formula (II), and optionally converting it into an obvious chemical equivalent and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention furthermore relates to a process for the preparation of the compound of formula (III), which comprises culturing the microorganism ST 004112 (DSM 14524) or a variant and/or mutant of ST 004112 (DSM 14524) in an aqueous nutrient medium, isolating and purifying a compound of formula (III), and optionally converting it into an obvious chemical equivalent and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The invention furthermore relates to a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (I), which comprises a) culturing the microorganism ST 003360 (DSM 14093) or a variant and/or mutants of ST 003360 (DSM 14093) in an aqueous culture medium, and isolating and purifying the compound of formula (II), or culturing the microorganism ST 004112 (DSM 14524) or a variant and/or mutants of ST 004112 (DSM 14524) in a culture medium, and isolating and purifying the compound of formula (III), and b) converting a compound of formula (II) or a compound of formula (III) into a compound of formula (I), and c) optionally converting the compound of formula (I) into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Instead of the strain Drechslera australiensis ST 003360, DSM 14093, or the strain ST 004112, DSM 14524, their respective mutants and/or variants can also be employed. A mutant is a microorganism in which one or more genes of the genome have been modified, the gene or the genes being functionally and hereditarily retained which are responsible for the capability of the organism to produce the inventive compound.
Such mutants can be produced in a manner well known to one skilled in the art by physical means, for example irradiation, such as using ultraviolet rays or X-rays, or chemical mutagens, such as, for example, ethyl methanesulfonate (EMS); 2-hydroxy-4-methoxy-benzophenone (MOB) or N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-nitro-N-nitrosoguanidine (MNNG), or as described by Brock et al. in xe2x80x9cBiology of Microorganismsxe2x80x9d, Prentice Hall, pages 238-247 (1994).
A variant is a phenotype of the microorganism. The microorganisms have the ability to adapt to their environment and therefore show marked physiological flexibility. In the phenotypic adaptation, cells of the microorganism are involved, the nature of the modification not being genetically conditioned and being reversible under modified conditions (H. Stolp, Microbial ecology: organisms, habitats, activities. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, GB, page 180, 1988).
The screening for mutants and variants which produce the compounds according to the invention can be carried out by determination of the biological activity of the active compound accumulated in the culture broth, for example, by determination of the JNK-3- or hCK1xcex5-inhibiting action by methods well known to one skilled in the art, or by detection of such compounds, which are known as JNK-3- or hCK1xcex5-inhibitors, in the fermentation broth by, for example, HPLC or LC-MS methods that are well known to one skilled in the art.
The fermentation course and the formation of the compounds according to the invention can be monitored according to methods well known to one skilled in the art, such as, for example, by testing the biological activity in bioassays or by chromatographic methods such as thin-layer chromatography (TLC) or high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC).
In a nutrient medium which contains at least one carbon and nitrogen source and also the appropriate inorganic salts, under aerobic conditions the strain Drechslera australiensis, ST 003360, DSM 14093, produces the compound of formula (II) according to the invention, and the strain ST 004112, DSM 14542, produces the compound of formula (III) according to the invention.
The fermentation conditions described below apply to the strain Drechslera australiensis, ST 003360, DSM 14093, and to the strain ST 004112, DSM 14524.
Suitable preferred carbon sources for the aerobic fermentation are assimilable carbohydrates and sugar alcohols, such as glucose, lactose, sucrose or D-mannitol, and carbohydrate-containing natural products, such as, for example, malt extract. Suitable nitrogen-containing nutrients are amino acids, peptides and proteins and their degradation products, such as peptones or tryptones, furthermore meat extracts, yeast extracts, ground seeds, for example corn, wheat, beans, soy or cotton, distillation residues from alcohol production, meat meals or yeast extracts, and also ammonium salts and nitrates. Inorganic salts which the nutrient solution can contain are, for example, chlorides, carbonates, sulfates or phosphates of the alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, iron, zinc, cobalt and manganese. Trace elements which the nutrient solution can contain are, for example, molybdenum, copper, nickel or selenium.
The formation of the compound (II) according to the invention proceeds particularly well in a nutrient solution which contains from about 0.1% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.5% to about 2%, of potato dextrose and from about 0.2% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.5% to about 1%, of yeast extract. The percent composition in each case is based on the weight of the entire nutrient solution.
The formation of the compound (III) according to the invention proceeds particularly well in a nutrient solution which contains from about 0.1% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.5% to about 2%, of malt extract and from about 0.2% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.5% to about 1%, of yeast extract. The percent composition in each case is based on the weight of the entire nutrient solution.
The culturing of the microorganism is carried out aerobically, i.e., for example, submersed with shaking and stirring in shaker flasks or fermenters, optionally with introduction of air or oxygen, or on solid media. Culturing can be carried out over a temperature range from about 18xc2x0 C. to about 35xc2x0 C., preferably from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C., in particular from about 22xc2x0 C. to about 28xc2x0 C. The pH range should be between from about pH 4 to about pH 8, preferably between from about pH 5 to about pH 6. The microorganism is cultured under these conditions, in general, over a period of from about 24 hours to about 300 hours, preferably from about 36 hours to about 168 hours.
Culturing is advantageously carried out in a number of stages, i.e., one or more precultures are first prepared in a liquid nutrient medium, which are then inoculated into the actual production medium, the main culture, for example in a volume ratio from about 1:10 to about 1:100. The preculture is obtained, for example, by inoculating a mycelium into a nutrient medium and allowing it to grow from about 36 hours to about 120 hours, preferably from about 48 hours to about 72 hours. The mycelium can be obtained, for example, by allowing the strain to grow from about 3 days to about 40 days, preferably from about 4 days to about 10 days, on a solid or liquid nutrient medium, for example, malt-yeast agar or potato dextrose agar. The invention is illustrated further by the following examples. Percentage compositions relate to the weight. Mixing ratios in the case of liquids relate to the volume, if no other details have been given.
The inventive compounds occur both in the mycelium and in the culture filtrate. It is therefore expedient to separate the fermentation solution into the culture filtrate and the mycelium by filtration and to dry them separately. The dried culture filtrate and the dried mycelium are expediently separately extracted using an organic solvent, for example methanol or propan-2-ol.
If a culture has been applied to solid medium, the inventive compounds are present both in the mycelium and in the solid agar medium. The entire culture is expediently lyophilized by methods well known to one skilled in the art and the lyophilizate is extracted with an organic solvent, for example methanol or propan-2-ol.
The extraction can be carried out over a wide pH range, but it is expedient to work in a neutral or weakly alkaline medium, preferably between from about pH 7 to about pH 10. The extract can be concentrated and dried, for example, in vacuo.
One method of isolation is by separation using different polarities in a manner well known to one skilled in the art.
A further method of purification is chromatography on adsorption resins such as, for example, on Diaion(copyright) HP-20 (Mitsubishi Casei Corp., Tokyo), on Amberlite(copyright) XAD 7 (Rohm and Haas, USA), on Amberchrom(copyright) CG, (Toso Haas, Philadelphia, USA) or on the like. Also suitable are numerous reversed-phase supports, e.g. RP8 and RP18, such as have become generally well known to one skilled in the art, for example, in the context of high-pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC).
A further possibility for purification of the compounds according to the invention consists in the use of xe2x80x9cnormal-phasexe2x80x9d chromatographic supports, such as, for example, silica gel or Al2O3 or others in a manner well known to one skilled in the art.
An alternative isolation process is the use of molecular sieves, such as, for example, Fractogel(copyright) TSK HW-40 (Merck, Germany) and others, in a manner well known to one skilled in the art. It is moreover possible to recover the compounds according to the invention from enriched material by crystallization. Suitable solvents for this purpose are, for example, organic solvents and their mixtures, wherein the solvents may be anhydrous or water may be added. An additional process for the isolation and purification of the compounds according to the invention consists in the use of anion exchangers, preferably in the pH range from about pH 4 to about pH 10. Particularly suitable for this purpose is the use of buffer solutions to which portions of organic solvents have been added.
It has surprisingly been found that the compounds of formula (I) according to the invention are inhibitors of JNK-3 and CK-1. Table 1 summarises the activity data of the inventive compounds by way of example:
The present invention therefore also relates to the use of one or more of the compounds of the formula (I). (II) or (Ill) according to the invention for the treatment and/or for the prophylaxis of degenerative neuropathies, far example Alzheimer""s disease, or psychiatric disorders, for example depression, sleep disturbances or seasonal affective disorder.
The present invention additionally relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing one or more compounds according to the invention.
Said pharmaceutical composition containing a compound of the formula (I), (II) and/or (III) is prepared by using one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients and the mixture is formed into a pharmaceutical composition suitable for administration by methods well known to one skilled in the art.
The pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention can be administered enterally (orally), parenterally (intramuscularly or intravenously), rectally or locally (topically). Said pharmaceutical compositions can be administered in the form of solutions, powders, tablets, capsules including microcapsules, ointments, creams, gels or suppositories. Possible pharmaceutically acceptable excipients for formulations of this type are the pharmaceutically acceptable liquid or solid fillers and extenders, solvents, emulsifiers, lubricants, flavoring agents, colorants and/or buffer substances. As a suitable dose, from about 0.1 mg/kg to about 1000 mg/kg, preferably from about 0.2 mg/kg to about 100 mg/kg of body weight are administered in dosage units which contain at least the effective daily amount of the compounds according to the invention, e.g. from about 30 mg to about 3000 mg, preferably from about 50 mg to about 1000 mg.